Diskussion:Cad Bane
Kanonisch? Eine Frage, sind die "Preise" dieser Seite kanon? (Vorsicht:PDF) Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 21:10, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) :In welchem Zusammenhang wurde das denn veröffentlicht? Ich denke aber schon, denn schließlich ist das von der SW-Seite. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 23:48, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Dürfte Kanon sein. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:37, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) Erste Folgen der 2. Staffel TCW Meiner Meinung nach ist der Abschnitt (da er ja sogar drei Folgen umfasst) etwas ungenau und zu kurz( ich glaube der Abschnitt war nämlich schon vor der Ausstrahlung da, die Quellen wären dann nämlich nur Previews und andere Bücher, wo schon davon gesprochen wurde). Außerdem wird dieser komprimierte Text dem übrigen Artikel in meinen Augen nicht gerecht. Daher würde ich das gern bearbeiten. Gruß Ushnot 20:24, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET). :Das steht dir vollkommen frei. Auf diesem Prinzip basiert das Funktionnieren eines jeden Wikis. – Andro Disku 20:28, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) Lesenwert-Kandidatur – März 2010 (nicht bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 20.03.2010 bis zum 27.03.2010 * : Ich denk´ schon. Juno 10:07, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) * :Nahdar leistet im TCW-Bereich gute Arbeit!Darth Hate 10:46, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Den meisten Teil hat Ushnot gemacht, ich hab nur die Fehler ausgemerzt. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 11:26, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) * : Ich denke auch, dass der Artikel über Cad Bane zu den Lesenswerten Artikeln hinzugefügt werden sollte. FriedrichSenf 15:45, 23: mÄR: 2010 (CET) :Keine 50 Edits im ANR. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:49, 23. Mär. 2010 (CET) * : Schöner Artikel. --Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 15:09, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) * : Das Problem dieses Artikels ist zum einen diese starke Masse an Informationen. Eine detailierte Nacherzählung der Episoden lässt nicht die kleinsten, noch so unrelevanten Details aus und schweift stellenweise sehr stark von Cad Bane ab, insbesondere wenn es um das Team geht, das er zusammenstellt. Stellenweise fehlt der Bezug zu Bane sogar völlig. Das ist nicht das, was man von einem lesenswerten Artikel erwartet. Diese Textblöcke liefern wirklich noch so unbedeutende Einzelheiten in einem stellenweise sehr wertenden Stil (einmal wurde Bane sogar als „Schurke“ bezeichnet...); ich habe korrigiert, was sich auf die Schnelle korrigieren ließ, aber ich sehe nicht ein, dem Artikel deshalb ein ''Neutral zu geben, denn das ist kein sachlich, nüchterner Ton. Vor allem gegen Ende nahm das immer weiter zu und erreichte in „''Persönlichkeiten und Fähigkeiten''“ den Höhepunkt. Am Anfang fehlt dafür sehr stark eine Art Ein- oder Überleitung und die Beschreibung, wie Bane an das Schiff andockt, liest sich nicht gut, ehrlich gesagt gehört sie gar nicht in den Artikel. Der ganze erste Absatz ist total überarbeitungswürdig; man weiß gar nicht, wieso und warum und weshalb...Da muss unbedingt was dran getan werden, so hinterlässt das einen Eindruck, als seien alle möglichen Ereignisse einfach so hintereinandergezählt worden. Sprachlich finde ich den Artikel eigentlich ok. Sehr lange, verschachtelte Sätze, aber die stören mich persönlich jetzt nicht so. Manche Wortdoppelungen (öfter „''welche''“) mögen vielleicht stören, aber wir setzen die Messlatte beim lesenswerten Artikel ja nicht so hoch oben an – ich wenigstens nicht. Dafür fehlt mir der Gebrauch des Konjunktivs, denn im Artikel wird bei der Wiedegabe von Dialogen (etwas, das wiedereinmal die Ausführlichkeit des Artikels auweist) immer der Konjunktiv II verwendet und das ist nunmal falsch. Manchmal wäre es nun ratsam, eine größere Distanz aufzubauen und einen umgangssprachlichen Stil wie „''über den Tisch ziehen''“ zu vermeiden. Bel Iblis 16:40, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) * : So Leid es mir für Bane tut - es ist einfach zu detailliert. Ich stimme Garm bei seiner Kritik zu und es reicht einfach nicht für ein "lesenswert". Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:52, 24. Mär. 2010 (CET) * : Ich kann dem Artikel ebenfalls nicht meine Zustimmung geben, da er – wie schon gesagt – teils erhebliche Mängel aufweist. Bevor der Artikel nochmal aufgestellt werden kann, sollte die Biografie erheblich gekürzt werden (Der Fokus muss unbedingt mehr auf Bane gelegt werden). Obwohl ich meine Artikel (über Personen) auch gerne mit ein paar Hintergrundinformationen ausstatte, ist es bei Bane eindeutig zu viel des Guten. Darüber hinaus sollte eine neutralere Perspektive gewählt werden und einige Stellen sprachlich verbessert werden (so habe ich z.B. im Abschnitt „''Diebstahl einer separatistischen Geheimwaffe''“ beim besten Willen nichts verstanden). Und bitte darauf achten, dass – wenn Einzelnachweise gebraucht werden – auch alle Abschnitte der Biografie damit versehen sind. Wenn der Artikel dahingehend überarbeitet wird, kann man sicherlich über eine erneute Aufstellung nachdenken. Denn das Potential dazu hat er. Gruß – Andro Disku 15:37, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) * :Ich hab ja mitgearbeitet. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 08:25, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) * :Ich enthalte mich ebenso, da ich ja auch mitgearbeitet hab. Ushnot 11:19, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) * :Es gibt mehrer Gründ warum der Artikel von mir kein Pro bekommt, erstens habe ich den vor gut einem Jahr angelegt, aber mein Anteil an dem Artikel ist nicht groß genug um mich zu einem Neutral zu veranlassen ich hätte dem gerne ein Pro gegeben, aber so wie der Artikel zur Zeit ist sehe ich noch nicht alle vorraussetzungen für einen Lesenswerten Artikel erfüllt. Es ist zwar auch nicht genug für ein Kontra aber es ist dennoch da und stört noch im Artikel. Der erste abschnitt des Artikels Diebstahl einer separatistischen Geheimwaffe ist unverständlich und verschachtelt geschrieben und gehören nicht in einen Ausgezeichneten Artikel, zudem ist irgentwie die Überschrift zu lang, ich hab die Quelle selber nicht - kann das nicht bewerten ob das alles ist und wie man es verändern muss aber das muss noch anderes Werden das es von mir ein Pro gibt, des Weiteren sind mir zu viele Kommas in dem Artikel, ich denke da sind einige zu viel und andere kann man durch ein wenig ander Formulierungen einsparren, damit es sich flüssiger lesen lässt. Bebilderung und Umfang/Ausführlichkeit ist gut (vielleicht zu ausführlich), bei den Zitaten wäre es mir liebe es wären prägnanter und keine so langen Dialoge aber das ist eine Geschmackssache von mir. Ein weiterer Punkt der mir nicht sonderlich gefällt ist zum Teil die sprachliche Gestalltung, ich meine damit die Umständlichen Formulierungen, Ausschweifungen und Wortwiederhohlungen im nächsten Hablsatz. Ansonsten denke ich das der Artikel auf einem guten Weg ist und auch irgentwann eine Auszeichnung bekommt. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 14:21, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) Je 3 Pro-, Kontra- und Neutral-Stimmen haben gezeigt, dass an dem Artikel noch Nachholbedarf besteht und die Auszeichnung vorerst nicht verliehen werden kann. – Andro Disku 00:30, 28. Mär. 2010 (CET) Cyborg Inwiefern ist Bane ein Cyborg? Gruß Bane98 08:09, 6. Apr. 2010 (CET) :Er hat implantierte Atemschläuche^^ Gruß Ushnot 10:55, 6. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Aber auf der Flucht von der Resolute hat er diese Schläuche nicht. Und Bane hats ja auch überlebt. Er wird sich diese Atemschläuche jawohl nicht implantiert haben lassen, wenn er sie nicht zu Überleben bräuchte Bane98 11:46, 6. Apr. 2010 :::Ein Cyborg kann seine Implantate ja je nach deren Art durchaus Ablegen. Und die Atemschläuche dienen nur dazu, ihn mit Luft zu versorgen, wenn keine atembare Luft zur verfügung steht und normale Personen auf eine Atemmaske angewiesen wären. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:53, 6. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ich habe keinen Hinweis darauf gesehen, dass die Dinger wirklich implantiert sind. 11:58, 6. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::Beware of Bane spricht von "imbedded into his cheekbones", wie würde man das am besten übersetzen? Mein Englisch ist leider nicht das allerbeste, aber ich habe da auf "hineinimplantiert" geschlossen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:05, 6. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Bild Es gibt da ein Bild in dem Kalender, wo auch das I-Box-Bild von Ahsoka herkommt. Das ist allerdings wirklich nur ein Portrait, allerdings natürlich auch nicht im TCW-Holzkopf-Stil. Was meint ihr, welches sollte man nehmen? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:24, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Da sieht man noch weniger von ihm als auf dem momentanen Bild. Warum ist eigentlich Das nicht in der Infobox? Da sieht man doch deutlich mehr von ihm. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:30, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Dieses Bild war sogar früher mal drin, wurde aber aus mir unbekannten Gründen durch das Jetzige ersetzt (vielleicht wegen dem weißen Hintergrund?- vgl. http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Cad_Bane&diff=618036&oldid=504584 ). Prinzipiell denke ich aber, dass man des Bild lassen sollte, da man ja nicht unbedingt die ganze Person zu sehen braucht (vgl. Gilad Pellaeon, bei dem auch ein Ganzkörper Bild im Artikel ist!). Gruß Ushnot 19:16, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Naja, zwar ist in dem Kalender-Bild nur der Kopf zu sehen, doch ist das nicht der typische TCW-Stil. Das HS-Bild ist glaub ich weiter unten drin. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:22, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Zwei Todos ? Hat Cad Bane zwei Todo 360? Wenn nicht dann stimmt etwas nicht. --Meister Bulq 18:21, 14. Mär. 2011 (CET) :Könntest du vielleicht näher erklären, warum etwas nicht stimmen würde? KitDiskussion 18:50, 14. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::Ja, also in dem Artikel erneuter Fluchtversuch steht etwas über einen Todo, aber der Todo aus Holocron - Raub ist ja explodiert, ist das jetzt ein neuer ? --Meister Bulq 13:11, 15. Mär. 2011 (CET) :::In dem Abschnitt „Erneuter Fluchtversuch“ kommt der gleiche Todo 360 vor, der nach seiner Zerstörung in Holocron Heist schon zwei Abschnitte darüber („Vorbereitungen“) auftauchte. Im ebendiesem Abschnitt kannst auch auch nachlesen, was mit Todo geschah – bevor du fragst, erstmal auch den Artikel lesen! Ansonsten kannst du es auch im offiziellen Episodenführer, BtS-Punkt 2, nachlesen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:18, 15. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::::Warum steht dann bei der Biografie von Todo dann er wäre explodiert und was war der Fehler der Jedi ? --Meister Bulq 15:55, 15. Mär. 2011 (CET) :::::Fehler der Jedi? Auch egal, lies doch mal den Abschnitt hierüber und folge dem Link, dann wirst du sehen, dass die zeitliche Anordnung offiziell festgelegt wurde... – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:06, 25. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::::::Anakin hat Todo 360 repariert damit er mehr Informationen bekommt.Todo 360 ist allerdings geflohen und zu Cad Bane zurückgekehrtash 14:27, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Zeitliche Reihenfolge In der Folge die Jagd nach Ziro hat Cad Bane ja noch seinen Droiden, Todo 360. Und außerdem will Obi-Wan Bane in der selben Folge nur wegen der Geiselnahme des Senats verhaften, nicht noch weil er einen Jedi getötet hat. Bedeutet das dann nicht eigentlich das die Ziro-Folgen vor den Holocron-Folgen spielen müssten. --Stief Houer 18:11, 24. März 2011 (CET) :Zunächst solltest du den Artikel selbst und die Diskussion dazu lesen, denn Todo 360s Auftreten wurde schon einen Abschnitt hierüber besprochen. Dass sie ihn nicht wegen eines ermordeten Jedi verhaften wollen, heißt vielleicht auch, dass sie sich dabei auf Ziros Entführung konzentrieren. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:25, 24. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::Da hast du natürlich auch recht. Aber trotzdem finde ich die Reihenfolge mit zuerst den Holocrons und dann Ziro nicht richtig. Ich habe mir noch mal die Folgen angesehen und ich glaube, dass eigentlich beide zeitlichen Möglichkeiten nicht richtig sind. Zum Beispiel die Sache mit Todo deutet eher auf Ziro, dann Holocron hin, aber am Ende der Folge mit dem Tempeleinbruch von Cad Bane meint Obi-Wan "Wenn dieser Cad Bane noch auf Corusant ist...", was auch eher darauf hin deutet, dass die Holocron-Folgen zeitlich vorher sind. Kann mir da jemand helfen? --Stief Houer 15:04, 25. März 2011 (CET) :::Andeutungen bringen uns nix. Sofern es keine öffentliche und offizielle Stellungnahme dazu gibt, können wir nicht entscheiden, was vorher und was nachher war. Deswegen wäre ich dafür, dass wir das so lassen. KitDiskussion 15:06, 25. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::::Aber alleine vom Todo her und von der Tatsache, dass Cad Bane vor Obi-Wan und Quinlan Vos mit seinem Schiff flüchtet, was die Jedi ihm in Kinder der Macht weggenommen haben, müssten doch eigentlich ausreichen, damit die Ziro-Aufträge vor den Holocron-Missionen sind. --Stief Houer 14:25, 8. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur – April 2011 (bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 10.04.2011 bis zum 24.04.2011. * : Auf jeden Fall. --Stief Houer 15:57, 10. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * :Richtig Gut! Daumen Hoch!--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 16:07, 10. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist echt super! Aber was mich an der Formulierung des Artikels stört ist, dass nur weil ein Dialog nicht ganz dem der englischen Ausgabe entspricht heißt, dass mMn nicht gleich fehlerhaft übersetzt wurde. --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 16:50, 10. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * : Klasse Überarbeitung!--79.211.182.114 16:56, 10. Apr. 2011 (CEST) **Stimmberechtigung erst mit ANmeldung und 50 Bearbeitungen im ANR nicht erhalten. KitDiskussion 17:05, 10. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * :Ich verneige mich vor dir Nahdar ;-). Darth Hate 21:04, 10. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * :ich finde den artikel auch sehr gut:leserlich,gut geschrieben,viele infos...sehr schöne arbeit. **Erst mit Anmeldung und 50 Bearbeitungen im ANR ist die Stimme gültig. --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 15:52, 15. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * : Wat für ein HdK-Teil... Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 23:37, 16. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * : Schöner Artikel. Man muss auch die Zeit beachten, die Nahdar dafür geopfert hat. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 13:58, 21. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * : Unten genannte Kritikpunkte wurden beseitigt. Ab damit zu den Exzellent-Wahlen! – 'Andro' 'A' • Disku 16:44, 21. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * : Ich kann mich den anderen nur anschließen. N. Ven 00:25, 23. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * : super Artikel! --'CC-307 Frage?'' 17:31, 23. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * : Ein wirklich klasse ausgearbeiteter Artikel, doch sind mir ein paar Kleinigkeiten noch ein Dorn im Auge, bevor ich meine Zustimmung geben kann: **Die Einleitung ist für einen ausgezeichneten Artikel viel zu kurz. Sie sollte zumindest eine kleine Umschreibung seiner größeren Aufträge enthalten. **Den Abschnitt Die Geheimwaffe finde ich als Quellen-Unkundiger ziemlich verworren. **In Flucht vor den Jedi sind vor allem zu Beginn einige unklare Sätze und Formulierungsfehler; z.B. „''Als Alama den Söldner beschuldigte, nach ihrem Verschwinden den Lohn auszuzahlen.“ :Ansonsten ist alles sehr gut widergegeben und du hast einen tollen HdK kredenzt, Nahdar. Für ''lesenswert sollte aber unbedingt der 1. Punkt erledigt werden – und wenn die beiden anderen auch gemacht werden, sehe ich kein Hindernis für exzellent. – Andro A • Disku 13:11, 19. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::Muss mich Andro hier anschließen: Warum nur lesenswert? --Modgamers Kummerkasten 13:29, 19. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :::Für die Einleitung habe ich die Handlungen der Episoden widergegeben, die kleineren und weniger bekannten Aufträge hingegen ausgelassen. Beim zweiten Punkt hoffe ich, dass es dir so besser gefällt, ich kenn das Spiel ja und weiß daher nicht, ob du es verstehst. :D Der dritte sollte auch geklärt sein. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:35, 21. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Mit neun Pro Stimmen hat der Artikel die Wahl bestanden Boba Fett123 Kontakt , Leistung 11:36, 25. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Exzellent-Kandidatur April/Mai 2011 (erfolgreich) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 25.04.2011 bis zum 09.05.2011 * : Nach der bestandenen Lesenswert-Wahl sehe ich nun nichts, was gegen exzellent sprechen würde. – Andro A • Disku 12:52, 25. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * : Da muss ich mich Andro anschließen. Wieso nicht gleich so? ;) Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|'''''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|''Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 13:31, 25. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * :Kann mich dem nur anschließen. @Mando'ade: Das steht zwar nirgendwo, aber es sollte (ich werde es demnächst vorschlagen) mMn immer so sein, dass ein Artikel erst den Haken haben muss und erst dann exzellent werden kann. So sind die einzelnen Kriterienpunkte besser zu erreichen und es ist so auch leichter zu sehen, ob die Artikel diese auch erfüllen.Darth Hate 21:29, 25. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * : Schöner Artikel. 'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 10:26, 30. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * : Auf jeden Fall. Boba Fett123 Kontakt , Leistung 14:11, 30. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * : [[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 07:31, 1. Mai 2011 (CEST) * : Schöner Artikel [[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 10:27, 1. Mai 2011 (CEST) * : Super Artikel --Stief Houer 19:11, 1. Mai 2011 (CEST) Mit 8 Fürstimmen wurde die Wahl bestanden. Yoga '''Diskussion 06:22, 10. Mai 2011 (CEST) Exzellent-Kandidatur Januar/April 2014 (gescheitert) '''Kommentar: Der Artikel ist zwar wirklich gut, lässt jedoch sprachlich sehr zu wünschen übrig, zudem ist er nicht vollständig. Ich finde, dass er lesenswert ist, aber erst exzellent, wenn dieser Teil erfüllt ist. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 16:27, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Begutachtungsphase (Phase 1) Kritik von: Robonino (Komlink) 15:19, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Sprachlich lässt er zu wünschen übrig. **Antwort: *Problem: Ist nicht (mehr) vollständig. **Antwort: Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit beendet! Es darf abgestimmt werden!Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:48, 19. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Abstimmung (Phase 2) # Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:48, 19. Apr. 2014 (UTC) # Nachdem sich hier leider nichts getan hat, muss ich aus den oben genannten Gründen für die Abwahl plädieren. Hinzu kommt, dass einiges aus den TCW-Folgen fehlt. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 14:58, 19. Apr. 2014 (UTC) # (2 P.): Einige TCW-Folgen fehlen. Außerdem finde ich die vielen Einzelnachweise im Persönlichkeitsabschnitt etwas störend. Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 15:22, 19. Apr. 2014 (UTC) # Unvollständig, etc.. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 16:06, 19. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Hiermit wird dem Artikel der Titel exzellent entzogen. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 14:13, 7. Mai 2014 (UTC)